


Reader believes no one can ever love her + soulmates w/ Triple H

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [47]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Hunter comforts you after you confess to him that no one could ever love you, though unbeknownst to you he loves you more than a friend..
Relationships: Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Reader believes no one can ever love her + soulmates w/ Triple H

You let out a sigh as you fell face first on Hunter’s couch.

“You okay?” he asked, moving your feet and sitting down on the end of the couch, then put your feet on his lap.

You’re turned around to face him, tears falling from your eyes.

“I’m going to die alone.” You whined, making Hunters’ heartbreak.

“I don’t think you are going to die alone hun.” He spoke, as more tears fell from your eyes.

“I do, every one of my friends is either in a relationship or getting married or having kids or they have kids, and I’m here all alone getting questioned as to why I am single and why I haven’t had kids yet or why I haven’t gotten married yet. I can’t even keep a man for a year, or six months, I mean look at me Hunter I am unlovable I’m defiantly not picture perfect, nor do I look like a model, not to mention I have so many flaws that drive a guy away, I’m gonna end up being lonely until the day I die.” you cried, Hunter quickly reached forward and wrapped his arms around you, running his hand up and down your back soothingly.

“Why can’t anyone love me?” you sobbed.

Hunter pulled away from you slightly his hands going down towards your waist, as he stared into your eyes, that were filled with tears.

“Hey, sh, don’t say that, you will find a man someday, one that will love you for you, all your flaws and habits. You are a beautiful woman inside and out and if any guy can’t see that then he is a god damn fool, and as for your friends then they are idiots too, there is nothing wrong with being single, you will get married and have kids when you find the right man, and them pressuring you isn’t being a good friend.” He spoke, wiping the tears from your eyes with the pads of his thumbs. You gave him a small smile before speaking.

“Thank you, Hunter, you always know what to say to make me feel better.” You spoke, making Hunter smile.

“Like I said, you will find a man someday don’t rush it.” Hunter spoke, wrapping his arms around you, bringing you closer to his chest, as he rubbed your back, pressing a soft kiss on the top of your head.

One day he will tell you how much he loves you, but today wasn’t the day…


End file.
